


Peridot is Gay

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot realizes she has a crush on not one, but three girls, simultaneously. </p><p>(I guess there's a Second Chapter now. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The girl in her science class- Pearl- she couldn't stop thinking of her. Peridot sighed, resting her cheek into her hand as she leaned an elbow on the lunch table. She poked her fork at a piece of steamed broccoli. Peridot then began to recollect the events just before lunch. Replaying the scene through her mind.

 

_“Peridot?” Pearl leaned next to her, nearly hovering over her shoulder. The close proximity made her a bit nervous. Peridot kept her eyes straight down, looking at the numbers and scribbles in her notebook page._

_“Yes?” She asked in a monotone, slightly agitated voice. She swallowed, she could feel Pearl standing behind her. Why the sudden approach? What could she want with Peridot? She knew this was a project for classmates to help each other out with, but Peridot was all fine by herself._

_“Could I borrow that Iodine?” Pearl asked, pointing at the small bottle sitting near the corner of Peridot's notebook._

_“Oh.” Peridot said, staring at the small brown bottle. “Yeah, I'm done with it.”_

_Pearl leaned forward, stretching herself over Peridot's shoulder. But only barely, considering her length and flexibility. She reached her arm over, and picked up the bottle._

_“Ah, thank you very much.” She said with a smile on her lips._

_“Yeah.” Peridot said, slinking down into her seat._

_Pearl didn't help the situation, she did not help Peridot's heart rate slow down, nor did she help the red blush rising to Peridot's face, with what she did next. Peridot felt a hand grasp her shoulder. No, not a grasp, the touch was too gentle to describe it that way. Pearl's hand fluttered onto her shoulder, her nimble fingers resting over it, and her light, warm palm cupping it._

_“Do you need anything while I'm up?” She asked in a casual, innocent tone. As if she didn't know what that voice of hers did to Peridot._

_“Auhhh...” She actually pondered it for a second, looking over her notes, and over her table for any other tools she had on hand. “No,” she finally said, “No- uh, I don't.” She flipped at her notebook pages in an attempt at a nonchalant manner, “I have everything I need Pearl.”_

_Peridot paused a beat before remembering her manners, and spat out a quick “Thank you, though.”_

_“Of course” Pearl said, taking her hand off Peridot and making her leave. She did have to get back to the project after-all._

_Peridot went back to her own work, delving in quickly to make up for lost time. Barely a minute later she cursed at herself under her breath. She skipped the final step she needed with the iodine. That stupid girl distracted her, mislead her into believing she didn't need it for anything else. But, it was too late. It's not like she could just go up to Pearl and ask to use it again. Class would be over in 10 minutes anyway, she could snatch it up tomorrow, to do what she needed with it._

 

Peridot groaned, why was she still stuck on that foolish event that happened to her? It was all Pearl's fault for interrupting her in the first place. Though, Peridot admitted, she wouldn't have fumbled and gave away her iodine like that for anyone else. It's something about Pearl, that makes her mind go blank, and her actions speak on their own accord. But it wasn't just Pearl, it was all three of them. Everyone in that friend group irritated Peridot to the core. Was it irritation? It must be, that's the only emotion that could take such an affect on Peridot. Like, with Amethyst and her tomfoolery right before the morning bell.

 

 _It was too early in the morning for this, but that would never stop Amethyst. The girl ran_ _from one end of the hall to the other in a matter of seconds. She did this at least 4 times, as Peridot tried not to notice her from the corner of her eye. Whatever nonsense she was up to, Peridot didn't care to indulge in it. But, Amethyst had other plans._

_“Peridot!” Amethyst ran up to her just as she had stuffed her head into her locker._

_“P-dot, do us a favor?”_

_Peridot looked up, to find Amethyst standing next to Vidalia, a cheeky smile sported on both faces._

_“What?” Peridot asked in an irritated tone, as if she was just woken up._

_Amethyst tossed Vidalia a crumpled wad of notebook paper. Which the latter girl then held proudly._

_“Okay,” Amethyst said, “We need you to stand right there, but face towards us.” Amethyst took Peridot by the shoulders to adjust her position, having her face forward. “Then put your hands up like this-” She shifted her own fingers into the shape of a football goal and held it above her head._

_Peridot sighed, begrudgingly putting her hands up, in the requested position._

_“Alright sweet!” Amethyst ran with Vidalia back to the end of the hall. Some discussion and obnoxiously loud laughter occurred, and before Peridot knew it both girls were running in her direction._

_As they both approached they seemed to be getting more rambunctious. It was a dangerous situation for Peridot at least. She didn't want to to get trapped in this roughhousing. Vidalia slammed against a locker, making Peridot flinch. But she sprung back up like nothing happened. Peridot watched Amethyst snatch up the paper ball, and get 5 feet in front of her before tossing it overhead. She made it through the finger goal, yay._

_“Haha, score!” Amethyst ran up to Peridot, her hand raised in the air._

_Peridot slowly put her hands down, looking at the arm in her way. “Uhh..” Peridot hesitated._

_“Come on 'Dot, don't leave me hanging.” Amethyst chuckled._

_“Oh, o-okay, yeah.” Peridot tripped on her words, taking a hand and giving a small pat to the one Amethyst offered her._

_“Right on.” Amethyst smirked, tussling the top of Peridot's hair, ruining it in the process. Peridot huffed, smoothing it out again. Her face burned, obviously she was just embarrassed by the touch. Amethyst did just ruffle her hair without any warning. Peridot gathered her books she needed for her first class, and tucked them under her arm. She saw Amethyst running off again with Vidalia, probably heading to their first class together. Peridot ran her hand over her head again, she just couldn't get the feeling of Amethyst's hand on her head away. It wasn't particularity a bad feeling though. She walked off, a smile tugging at her lips, thinking of how Amethyst had made her morning more entertaining than she expected._

 

She sunk her teeth into a cookie, nibbling on it, and waiting for it to soften up enough to actually bite into. A moment later, she was caught off-guard once again. Peridot watched as Garnet walked by her table. She was probably looking for her other two friends. Those three were very attached, it seemed.

Peridot got caught in a trance, gazing at Garnet, with her beautiful brown skin and stunning fashion sense. The way her lips pursed into a small smirk, so naturally. How did she manage to have a beautiful look on her face with a pair of sunglasses practically covering half of it?

Still, she was an admirable girl. Admiration must be what Peridot felt whenever she looked at Garnet. Garnet must have intimidated her, because when she looked Peridot's way, Peridot jumped, and looked down to study her shoes. It's not like looking at someone was a crime, but she _was_ looking for an awfully long time. There was a lot to look at.

She took a chance to look at Garnet again, her eyes scanned the room, she'd lost her.

But she had quickly spotted her again, with her height it wasn't hard. And she was gathered with Pearl and Amethyst as well. Peridot watched them, they all seemed to be such good friends. And rumor has it they've all been together since elementary school. How did they manage to do that? It was incredible. Those three sure were something.

And- Oh, they noticed her. Pearl had looked up and made eye contact with Peridot. So, she quickly looked away, fiddling with her milk carton, acting like she could care less about their little group. But, when her eyes passed over again, she noticed all them seemed to be looking in her direction, as they discussed something. They couldn't be talking about her though. Unless they were all considering how creepy she had been during this lunch period. Peridot panicked, imaging that they had somehow known every single thought Peridot had this lunch period. They read her mind and now they know she's been thinking of nothing else but the three of them.

No. Peridot shook her head, calming herself, she was being ridiculous. She sunk her shoulders, going limp and sipping at her milk. She came here for lunch, she wasn't going to worry herself about this stupid trio-crush she had. This- this interest she had, that is. In that trio of girls. Oh, hell, Peridot knew she couldn't lie to herself. Obviously there was a reason she felt nervous yet enjoyed herself around those girls.

She looked up, seeing someone coming her way. It was Pearl. Pearl was walking towards her, following behind was Garnet, and it looked like Amethyst was just finishing off the plates they all abandoned. Though, Peridot felt she would soon be joining them too.

 

Pearl approached the lone table Peridot sat at. “Hey” she greeted, sitting herself across from the other girl.

“Gay” Peridot casually replied. She immediately shot up, going into a frenzy, “HEY!” she yelled, correcting herself. Or rather, trying to pretend that's the first thing she had said. As if she had nothing to correct. “H-hey there.” She said in a more relaxed tone.

 

“You don't mind if we sit here, do you?” Pearl asked, as Garnet sat herself right beside her.

 

Peridot cleared her throat, which was suddenly dry. “No, not at all.” She waved a hand at them. “Please, sit.”

They were already sitting. But they smiled back and nodded anyway. “Thanks” Pearl said.

 

“Hey Dot!” Amethyst finally came bounding, sliding herself next to Garnet.

This was quite the view. Peridot stared at all three girls in front of her. Like 3 feet right in front of her, all three of them, at the same time.

She needed to breath, she forgot how to do that for a moment. Peridot grabbed her milk carton, sipping quietly and looking off to the side.

 

Garnet spoke up, surprising Peridot, “Are you busy after-school? Any activities, or...?”

 

Peridot almost choked on her milk. She coughed for a couple seconds before looking up at Garnet. “Uh, me? No, I- I don't have anything.”

Not as far as she knew. She actually might, but all three girls being here clouded her mind.

 

“Well,” Garnet put her hands own the table, “We wanted to know if you'd go out with us?”

 

Peridot's eyes widened as her face went aflame, “Excuse me?!” she squeaked.

 

“Yeah,” Amethyst chimed in, “We're going out for pizza, you should totally come Peridot.”

 

Peridot relaxed, realizing her misinterpretation. Yet, she still held a bundle of nerves in her stomach. “What, like friends? Like I'm your friend?” She asked.

 

Pearl laughed lightly, “Yes, of course you're our friend. That's why we'd all like to invite you to come with us after school.”

Peridot gaped, looking around nervously and then down to her lap. “Uh, yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Great!” Garnet said, standing up and looking down at her friends. “Bell's about to ring.” She warned.

Before anyone could pull out their phone to check the time, Garnet's prediction came true.

Garnet gave a charming smile in Peridot's direction. “We'll catch up with you later.”

 

The other two girls waved and said their goodbyes, as Peridot sat there. She quickly scrambled to her feet to dump her tray.

She couldn't believe any of this just happened, but she also couldn't wait for school to get out already.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they eat pizza, also Peridot is gayer

Peridot gripped her binder against her chest, eyeing the clock in the center of the classroom. The last minute of the school day seemed to be the longest. She was on her toes, ready to spring up the second the bell went off.

And then it did- it finally did, and Peridot scrambled to her feet, nearly knocking her chair over. She quickly pushed it in, reminding herself that she's no animal.

Then with the speed of an antelope being preyed on in the wild, she zoomed out of the room, and straight to her locker in the next hall. Peridot hastily shoved her binder into her bookbag and slung one strap over her shoulder. She opted to lean against her locker for support, propping a foot against it, and crossing her arms. She stood in this cool and casual stance as she awaited the girls- her _friends_ \- to show up.

In the next few minutes, Amethyst had showed up and eagerly pushed into Peridot's shoulder, accidentally sending her off balance. Peridot stumbled to catch herself, so she wouldn't fall face first onto the floor.

Amethyst snickered watching the events quickly unfold. “Uh, hey, sorry.” she said.

Peridot adjusted her backpack lifting it back onto her shoulder. “Sup” she said, trying to regain her dignity.

“Come on, lets go catch up with Pearl and Garnet.” Amethyst suggested, nodding her head forward. Peridot followed after as Amethyst lead her to the others, whom were both standing at Pearl's locker.

Pearl was still gathering her books together, when she noticed the other two approaching.

“Oh, Peridot,” she greeted. “We'll be taking my car, do you need to drop your books off at your house or anything?”

“Uh- nah, no” Peridot cleared her throat.”I'm good, I'm cool.”

“Great” Pearl said, closing up her locker. “Shall we be on our way, then?

Garnet snickered at Pearl's cheesy choice of words.

“Yeah,” Peridot chimed in “Yeah let's do this!”

 

Out in the parking lot, everyone had gathered into Pearl's small truck. Peridot crawled. into the back with Amethyst, as Pearl and Garnet, the tallest, took up the front seats.

 

“Gonna get me some Fish Stew!” Amethyst shouted, excitedly jumping in her seat.

“I've been waiting for this all day, oh my god.” Amethyst moaned, basically at the point of salvation already.

 

Peridot, fidgeted, feeling left out of this excitement. “Um, I've actually never had the pizza here.”

 

“Whaaat?!” Amethyst dramatically dragged out. “How have you not had Fish Stew Pizza? Its only the best pizza restaurant in all of Beach City!”

 

Pearl piped in, commenting, “Its the _only_ pizza restaurant in all of Beach City.”

 

“Well, frozen pizza from the Smiley Mart is a next best.” Amethyst argued.

 

“I uh, I don't know.” Peridot continued to defend herself. “I just haven't got around to it, I guess.” Peridot had only lived in the area four about a year, after-all. Much less than the three residents who seemed to be all too familiar with the small town.

 

Amethyst turned to Peridot, her hands flying in the air. “We've got to get you the BEST then, for you first try!”

Amethyst began to list off choices, counting off on her fingers.

“ Maybe a meat-lovers, or extra cheese with anchovies. We definitely need to get garlic knot crust.”

A soft voice interjected from the front seat, “If you'd like to pay for all that, be my guest.” Garnet said, turning to look behind her at the smaller passengers.

Peridot swallowed, noticing for the first time just how close she was to Garnet. Her eyes locked onto the signature frames she had on. She spied those beautiful, rich, dark eyes behind them, just as they suddenly flickered to look right back at her. Peridot quickly looked away, but she knew she was caught. She coughed into her fist, and looked back up to see Garnet smirking, before sitting back in her seat. Peridot nearly died right there.

“Fine fine, whatever.” Amethyst complained. “We'll just get a meat trio, how about that?”

 

“Ehh” Pearl groans, “Maybe just pepperoni?”

 

“Why do you hate me so much, Pearl?” Amethyst retort. Peridot wasn't sure if it was genuinely or not.

 

Pearls scoffed, as they finally pull into the parking lot of the pizzeria.

“You hush” Pearl bit back, playfully.

 

Everybody hopped out of the car, and Peridot followed them into this small local restaurant. As soon as she stepped in, a scent of both fish and pizza wafted towards her. The combination of smells actually wasn't as bad as she imagined.

She looked around at the décor, as the others talked with the girl at the counter. They seemed to be regulars, or maybe they're just this friendly with everyone in the town. They had approached a dork like _Peridot_ , after-all. She looked down at her shoes, feeling a little out of place and uncomfortable.

“Hey, come on!” Amethyst suddenly grabbed her by the hand, shooting her heart rate right up.

 

“O-oh, yeah, okay.” Peridot complied, following her and the rest to a booth. She slid in next to Amethyst, as Pearl and Garnet opt for the other side.

Peridot placed her hands in her lap, looking off to the side. Silent chatter went on between Pearl and Amethyst. Possibly something about their opposing dietary choices. Peridot zoned out as she fixed her gaze on the table. Pearl had her hand laid on the table, as her other cupped her face. Peridot examined the pale blue tint to her nails, as they began to tap against the tabletop. Maybe its more of a teal color. Peridot almost couldn't tell if they were press-ons or not. The smooth surface of the color perfectly coated her medium length nails. She then spied a small yellow star at the end of her pinkie. Her eyes trailed upwards and she found that there was a matching star on her opposite pinkie as well.

There was a lull in conversation, and Peridot used it to jump in and give Pearl her thoughts.

“Uh, hey Pearl.” she started nervously, “I like your nails.”

 

“Oh!” Pearl lifted her hand, putting the colorful nails on display. “Thank you, Amethyst did them actually.”

Amethyst shrugged, “Why not? Any excuse to hold your hand for 30 minutes or so is fine by me.”

Pearl snorted, and quickly covered her mouth.

“Nah,” Amethyst continued, “But I do love doing your makeup, you should let me try it more often.”

“You know I'm not much for the makeup scene,” Pearl told Amethyst. “But the nails really are nice, maybe I should let you do them more often.”

 

“Oh, she's done my eyes too.” Garnet said, lowering her shades, to show off those perfectly long lashes. “The work of a true artist.”

Amethyst scoffed, ”Guys, c'mon, stop it.” She looked down sheepishly, a grin on her face. It made Peridot smile too. Amethyst was just too incredibly cute.

Amethyst shrugged, and explained to Garnet, “You know no one can resist those naturally full lashes of yours though, G. Who wouldn't want to make those up?”

 

“Well, I like to paint my nails black sometimes.” Peridot said. They all look in her direction, and she felt her face immediately heat up. She was suddenly having second thoughts about her outburst. “Uh, with- with little green...alien head..designs” she trailed off into a mumble.

 

“Ahah, that's sweet!” Amethyst grinned at Peridot, “I need to check that out, sometime.”

 

“Yeah?” Peridot asked, smiling. “Yeah definitely, it is pretty cool I think.”

 

“You're like obsessed with aliens or something right?” Amethyst asked curiously. “You've got that design on your backpack, you have that alien shirt you wear like, all the time.” Amethyst gestured under the table, taking a peek herself, “You have those galaxy themed shoes, and I swear that alien face graffiti in the girls' bathroom was done by you.

“Wh-what?” Peridot stuttered, smiling nervously. “Who would- who has the _audacity_ to taint a bathroom stall with an alien cartoon done in sharpie? The janitors have to use effort to clean that stuff off you know, and well, I have to say- the immaturity of this modern day Banksy is just-”

 

“You're not in trouble, Peridot” Garnet said, trying to calm her down.

 

Peridot paused, and gave a weak forced laugh. She shrugged, looking up at them. “What gave it away?”

“Like I said, it's your thing” Amethyst replied.

 

“Yeah well, I mean, the theory of aliens? Life beyond our galaxy and- just space and such in general!” Peridot leaned both arms on the table. “You have to admit, it is all pretty cool. I mean, its a vast and undiscovered- _unknown_ universe. That kind of thing is amazing, its incredible really. I think its a fantastic journey scientists have yet to set off on.”

Peridot, at this point, was on the edge of her seat. “And not only can I have that deep interest of science, but I can show it off with these fun little alien guys too? Its a great aesthetic really, space, combined with that iconic green faced alien buddy and--” she slowed down, “and uh... I'm rambling.”

  
“No no!” Pearl leaned forward with interest. “Believe me, space is one of the most interesting topics you could start on--”

“Oh here she goes” Amethyst said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Amethyst” Garnet warned.

 

“I'm just joking, okay its actually kinda cute when you nerds go on about your science stuff.”

 

“Uhh.” Period chuckled. “Y-yeah, I guess. Thanks.”

She rubbed her warm neck. Was thanking Amethyst the right way to respond in this situation? She never had been called cute before.

“So!” Pearl clasped her hands together, “Really now, please lets continue with this, we have time before the pizza comes out.”

 

And they did just that, indulging themselves in a partially intellectual conversation surrounding the science of space. Half of the conversation just consisted of Peridot fangirling at the very idea of space itself, while Amethyst failed at hiding her laughter.

 

Eventually, a waitress came out, serving them the large pizza they had long awaited.

 

“Boo-yeah!” Amethyst cheered, using both hands to gather four pieces at once. Garnet followed, grabbing one with each hand. Pearl grabbed just one. Peridot anxiously picked up one slice of this fish scented pizza. Should it be able to smell like that without any actual fish on it? She went to try it as Amethyst looked at her in anticipation. She swallowed and hummed, “Its- Wow that's really good.”

 

Amethyst cheered, earning a chuckle from Garnet and Pearl.

“I knew you'd love it!” She said, clapping Peridot on the back

 

“Mhm.” Peridot agreed, digging right into the pizza again.

 

As she sat there enjoying the pizza, she took a look around at the table. She looked at these happy friends, all enjoying themselves on this after-school outing. Peridot could definitely say she was glad this opportunity arose, she was glad she came, and could confidently say it was one of the best times she's had.

If she thought she liked these three before, she could now say she was smitten, by these pizza stained, science loving, beautiful dorks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy,, like my fics? Want ur own SPECIFIC Steven Universe fic? Commission me! To write a fic! Don't be shy ;')  
> PM me (if u can do that on AO3?) or message me @ benjamin-note on tumblr, for more detes! ;;)))


End file.
